Południowy Brzeg
Ten artykuł jest o historii miasta Southshore, jeśli szukasz miasta po jego zniszczeniu, zobacz Ruins of Southshore. (do ) (od ) |Znani mieszkańcy = * Raleigh Dewot Grabarz Smithers Barman Kelly Farmer Kent Micha Yance Piwomistrz Bilger Karczmarz Anderson Kucharz Jessen Uczennica Honeywell Mistrz Wiedzy Dibbs Donald Rabonne Marcus Redpath |Język = Wspólny |Religia = Kościół Świętej Światłości |Data założenia = przed 0 BDP |Data zniszczenia = 5 ADP (w trakcie Drugiej Wojny |Data odbudowy = 28 ADP |Status = Aktywne (do ) Zniszczone (od ) |Rząd = Obieralny burmistrz |Przynależność = Przymierze (do ) Horda (od ) Królestwo Opuszczonych (od ) |Przywódca = Sędzia Henry Maleb |Organizacje = Niedobitki Lordaeron (do ) |Karczma = Karczma w Southshore |Poczta = Poczta w Southshore |Stajnia = Stajnia w Southshore |Kuźnia = Kuźnia w Southshore |Loty = Wieża Wschodniego Punktu Wrota Południowego Punktu Smolny Młyn }} Southshore (występujące w źródłach również jako South Shore, często skracane do SS) było portem Przymierza na Pogórzu Hillsbradzkim. Opis Southshore było portem służącym jako główna baza floty Przymierza na północnym wybrzeżu Zatoki Baradińskiej. Rarytasem kulinarnym stąd pochodzącym były żółwie morskie. Mimo niewielkich rozmiarów, Southshore było największym osiedlem na całym Pogórzu. W mieście ulokowano niewielki garnizon, chroniący je przed Syndykatem i Opuszczonymi oraz nawałą Plagi na północy. Żołnierze sumiennie wykonywali swoją pracę, więc okoliczne farmy mogły się rozwijać. W zarządzaniu miastem ważną rolę odgrywała rada miejska, a szczególnie Burmistrz Henry Maleb. Wraz z Marszałkiem Redpathem, dowódcą garnizonu, Maleb poświęcił sięwalce z ogrami z Alterac oraz mieszkającymi na wybrzeżu murlokami. Poza kluczową rolą jako centrum operacyjne wojsk Przymierza w regionie, Southshore było również głównym ośrodkiem handlowym na Pogórzu. Niewielka flota kaperska chroniła szlaki wodne, pozwalając statkom bezpiecznie cumować w porcie i podtrzymywać gospodarkę. Southshore było również jednym z nielicznych ocalałych reliktów niegdyś wielkiego królestwa Lordaeron. Poza ruinami miast-państw Dalaran oraz Stromgarde, Southshore było jednymi z nielicznych kontrolowanych przez Przymierze miast w Lordaeron. Mieszkańcy miasta co roku świętowali Upadek Hordy, upamiętniający pokonanie Hordy podczas Drugiej Wojny. Historia W czasie wojen Southshore było niewielką wioską rybacką w królestwie Lordaeron. Ocaleli z pogromu Stormwind przybyli tu uciekając przed Hordą, która zniszczyła ich państwo w czasie Pierwszej Wojny. W czasie Drugiej Wojny osada szybko przemieniła się w ruchliwy port morski. W trakcie działań wojennych został zaatakowany i całkowicie spalony przez Hordę, jednak później został odbudowany. Southshore uchroniło się przed Plagą Nieumarłych i przetrwało Trzecią Wojnę oraz zniszczenie Lordaeronu przez Plagę. Po wojnie najgroźniejszymi wrogami miasta był Syndykat z Fortu Durnholde oraz Opuszczeni, którzy zajęli dawne osiedle ludzi w położonym na północnym wschodzie Smolnym Młynie. World of Warcraft Southshore było spokojnym miastem portowym, jednym z ostatnich śladów cywilizacji ludzi, które uchowały się w Lordaeron i utrzymały przynależność do Przymierza. Nieliczni ocaleli z Trzeciej Wojny i poszukiwacze przygód nazywają to miejsce swoim domem. Faktycznie w mieście mieszkali dawni członkowie zakonu Srebrnej Dłoni oraz magowie z Kirin Tor. Meredith Carlson pracowała nad swoim nowym wynalazkiem: specjalną paszą, która pozwalała tworzyć widmowe konie. Kucharz Jessen znany był z Kojących Ciastek Żółwiowych, a Bartolo Ginsetti sprzedawał pożądane Płaszcze ze Skóry Yeti. Jeśli chodzi o zagrożenia, Marszałek Redpath wysłał jednego ze swoich ludzi, by rozprawił się z okolicznymi murlokami i nagami. Miasto miało również problemy z Opuszczonymi i koniokradami z Syndykatu, którzy porywali również dostawy kryształów. Sierżant Hartman podkreślał, że stosunki z Opuszczonymi stawały się szczególnie napięte w okolicy Dnia Strachów, kiedy nieumarli zarzucali miasto śmierdzącymi bombami. Burmistrz Maleb był szczerze przekonany, że Syndykat planuje zniszczyć miasto i stoi za zamordowaniem jego poprzednika. Burmistrz prosił o pomoc poszukiwaczy przygód, którzy mieli pomóc w odwecie. Phin Odelic wysyłał chętnych, by pomogli jego kompanom w badaniu śladów Plagi Opuszczonych na Wyżynach Arathiańskich. Mistrz Wiedzy Dibbs starał się zbierać zagubioną wiedzę dla Królewskiej Biblioteki ze Stormwind. Southshore w przeszłości thumb|Southshore przed Trzecią Wojną W dodatku The Burning Crusade poszukiwacze przygód mieli za zadanie ocalić historię poprzez pomoc młodemu Thrallowi w ucieczce od okrutnych panów w Forcie Durnholde. Przenoszą się oni do Hillsbradu siedem lat wcześniej. Zamiast udać się bezpośrednio do Durnholde, mogli oni jednak zwiedzić sporą część Hillsbradu, w tym Smolny Młyn i Southshore. W Southshore z przeszłości występowało wiele znajomych motywów. Bartolo Ginsetti mówił o "sławnych na cały świat" płaszczach, które będzie produkował, a Nat Pagle spokojnie łowił ryby w porcie. Trójka znajomych postaci biegała po mieście jako dzieci: Sally Whitemane, Renault Mograine i Mały Jimmy Vishas. Pojawił się również Herod Gnębiciel. W karczmie toczyła się cicha rozmowa pomiędzy Alexandrosem Mograinem, Islilienem, Fairbanksem, Brigitte Abbendis, Wtajemniczonym Doanem oraz Tirionem Fordringiem o plotkach na temat nieumarłych pojawiających się na północy oraz wykuciu Spopielacza. Na piętrze chrapał Stalvan Mistmantle, a młody Taelan Fordring dumnie taszczył młot swego ojca. Phin Odelic studiował nauki magów z Kirin Tor, a po mieście przechadzała się nawet dwójka czarodziejów: Kel'Thuzad z nieodłącznym Helcularem. Można było również spotkać znajomego goblińskiego handlarza, pracującego nad budową Stróżującego Obrońcy "Klasy Pierwszej". W ratuszu miejskim można było spotkać Nathanosa Marrisa oraz Raleigha Prawego. Po zniszczeniu miasta w Cataclysm jest to jedyny sposób na zobaczenie, jak wyglądało miasto przed Kataklizmem. World of Warcraft: Cataclysm thumb|[[Ruins of Southshore|Ruiny Southshore]] Southshore przez długi czas pozostawało własnością Przymierza, do czasu aż zniszczyli je Opuszczeni, bombardując miasto Zgnilizną Opuszczonych. Przywódcy poprowadzili uchodźców na Pola Hillsbradzkie, jednak ci, którym nie udało się uciec, nie byli w stanie stawić czoła broni chemicznej nieumarłych. Schronienie na Polach Hillsbradzkich również nie przetrwało długo, gdyż miasteczko również zostało zaatakowane, zmuszając ludzi do ponownej ucieczki. Southshore nie nadawało się już do zamieszkania, gdyż resztki wysoce toksycznej zgnilizny pozostały wśród ruin. Obecnie miejsce to nazywa się Ruinami Southshore i jest częściowo kontrolowane przez Opuszczonych. Ocaleli uchodźcy z Southshore i Hillsbradu schronili się w Forcie Fenris. Znaczenie miasta thumb|Tabard Hillsbradu Dla graczy Przymierza o niskim poziomie postaci (nie na tyle wytrenowanych, by zmierzyć się z Zachodnimi i Wschodnimi Ziemiami Plagi), Southshore było jednym z dwóch, obok Szczytu Aerie, najdalej położonych na północ schronień Przymierza. Z powodów funkcjonalnych miasteczko znacznie jednak przewyższało użytecznością Szczyt Aerie, gdyż oferowało szerszy wachlarz usług, a gracze stąd rozpoczynali daleką podróż do Szkarłatnego Klasztoru. Było jednak mniej bezpieczne, gdyż Horda nierzadko organizowała rajdy na miasto. Zadania W Southshore zaczynało się sporo zadań dotyczących walki z Syndykatem i ogrami z Gór Alterac. Pojawiały się również zadania celujące w polowaniu na murloki i nagi. NPC przed Kataklizmem * Raleigh Dewot * Grabarz Smithers * Neema * Jaysin Lanyda * Barman Kelly * Farmer Kent * Micha Yance * Piwomistrz Bilger * Karczmarz Anderson * Kucharz Jessen * Bront Coldcleave * Uczennica Honeywell * Mistrz Wiedzy Dibbs * Merideth Carlson * Wesley * Donald Rabonne * Marszałek Redpath * Kundric Zanden * Hal McAllister * Tamara Armstrong * Bartolo Ginsetti * Robert Aebischer * Sierżant Hartman * Darla Harris * Lindea Rabonne * Darren Malvew * Nandar Branson * Sarah Raycroft * Porucznik Farren Orinelle * Phin Odelic * Huraan Ciekawostki * Przed ratuszem stał Marszałek Redpath. Nie jest wiadome, czy był on związany z Redpathami, których historia działa się na Wschodnich Ziemiach Plagi. Z kolei w karczmie Porucznik Farren Orinelle drwił z Redpatha, gdy ten kazał mu zająć się problemem murloków. * Stajenny Wesley znajdujący się obok karczmy jest prawdopodobnie nawiązaniem Blizzarda do filmu Narzeczona dla Księcia. Główny bohater filmu nazywał się Wesley, był blondynem i nosił rapier podobny do tego, w który był uzbrojony stajenny. W filmie Wesley również był stajennym. * Na cmentarzu w Southshore czasami pojawiał się nieumarły elitarnego 44 poziomu, Szczątki Helculara. Jest to wspomnienie ucznia Kel'Thuzada, Helculara, które zostaje wywołane przez zadanie Hordy. * Southshore jest znane z częstych rajdów Hordy. Przeważnie w ataku uczestniczyli nieliczni gracze o wysokim poziomie postaci, chociaż obserwowano również grupy rajdowe dwudziesto- lub trzydziestoosobowe. Ten nieszczęśliwy fakt jest napędzany również podczas święta Dzień Strachów, kiedy gracze Hordy mają zarzucić Southshore śmierdzącymi bombami. Gracze Przymierza z kolei mają za zadanie wyczyścić bałagann. Zmiany w uaktualnieniach * * en:Southshore Kategoria:Old Hillsbrad Foothills